Home Run
by xautumnbreezex
Summary: When Emma Albers’s OC older brother Aaron makes the high school baseball team, he develops a rivalry with their starting pitcher, Kevin Jonas. Soon, the baseball field isn’t the only place things are heating up for the Albers and Jonas's. EmmaxJoe
1. Strikeout

**A/N: This is my third story. It was just kind of random inspiration, since I love baseball and I wanted to post another story. This story is from the perspective of Emma Albers, my OC. (Her 'bio' is in my profile.) In this story, the Jonas Brothers are getting attention in their local area, but are NOT famous. Anyways, hope it turns out! (JoexEmma Centric)**

**Summary:** When Emma Albers' (OC-Best friend of Miley Cyrus) older brother Aaron makes the high school baseball team, he develops a rivalry with their starting pitcher, Kevin Jonas. The baseball field isn't the only place that things are heating up for the Jonas' and Albers'. (JoexEmma Centric)

**Homerun**

Chapter 1

_Strikeout_

"So, 'Bill' isn't a very creative name?" My older brother, Aaron Albers, asked, looking innocently at me. I let an exasperated sigh escape my lips.

'_Aren't you supposed to be a junior?'_ I thought, but instead I turned to him and patiently replied, "No, Aaron. Keep thinking." He drummed his fingers on the keyboard, accidentally creating a line of incoherent type.

We were sitting in our den on a Tuesday evening. Aaron was an incredible athlete (mostly in baseball) and brilliant student, don't get me wrong –I personally think it runs in our family- but there are times when I think that my 16 year old brother doesn't have a creative bone in his body.

I know that's not true though; Aaron actually does pretty well in his Honors English 3 course. Even though I'm just an aspiring writer, and I'm two years younger than him in my freshman year of high school, here I was, helping him write the fictional short story he'd been assigned to do for homework. Oh the joy.

I smirked to myself. "Okay! I got it this time! His name will be Joe!" Aaron exclaimed beside me.

"That's the best you can do?" I challenged him.

"Fine. How about . . . Ryan?"

"That works," I agreed. "Definitely better than Joe, or Bill, _or_ Bob. Now pick a topic to base your story off of."

"Baseball!" Aaron declared. I smiled, '_No surprise_.'

Aaron's athletic career was pretty much made up of Baseball and J.V. Track. His world rotated around friends and family, school, and baseball. Heck, I think he even did Track to stay in better shape for baseball. Seven years of practice and commitment had paid off. He'd recently tried out for our high school's team and had the best shot at becoming their starting pitcher.

"Aaron!" Our dad just happened to call from the living room at that moment. "Your new coach just called!"

'_Now that was ironic_,' I thought.

"That's awesome!" I followed Aaron into the sunlit room. "I made the team?"

"Yep, and that's not it. You're fourth on the batting roster and you're second in the pitching lineup," My dad grinned.

Aaron's face lit up immediately, then fell into a serious gaze, "Wait, then who's the starting pitcher?"

"Oh! Your coach just told mentioned that. It's his son, whose name escapes me at the moment."

"His son? Now that's not biased at all," Aaron muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So who's the coach?"

"Hm, I can't believe I don't remember his first name now. It was something Jonas, I'll tell you that."

No sooner had the words escaped Dad's mouth, than Aaron let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kevin Jonas. He's the starting pitcher," Aaron concluded, seething.

I will never understand Aaron's envy. For some reason, he had never liked Kevin, and this probably hadn't helped matters. Kevin was an amazing pitcher and already had the attention of a few college scouts.

If Aaron got an A- on a test, Kevin got an A. If Aaron could do 12 hurdles without stopping, Kevin could do 13. And most importantly, Aaron's fastball was 84 mph, while Kevin's was 86.

The thing that left me clueless as to why Aaron was upset, though, was the fact that Kevin was so incredibly nice. He'd never bragged or held anything against Aaron.

"Kevin's a great kid, Aaron. You should be happy that you made the team anyway," Dad said.

Aaron just sighed.

"You made the team. Be happy," I stated simply. He looked up at me, and I realized, not for the first time, how alike we look.

We both have the same straight russet-brown hair and unusual pale gray eyes. The only difference in our appearances is that Aaron is almost 6 and half feet tall, while I'm around 5 foot 8.

"You made the team," I said again.

"Then why do I feel like I just struck out?" He mumbled.

Why did I get the feeling that that was just the beginning of bad baseball humor?

A couple hours later, I was sitting on my bed at home, talking to Miley on the phone. We'd been best friends since we were in preschool together. Mr. Cyrus was like my second dad, and Braison and Noah looked up to me like another sister.

"So why's Aaron upset?" Miley asked after I told her about the afternoon. "He's still going to pitch."

"I can't figure that out. He just has something against the Jonas' I guess," I replied truthfully.

"Well I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot of them this summer," Miley replied. I smiled.

"You mean _we'll_ be seeing a lot of them. We only have a few days of school left, and if I have to suffer through all those baseball games in this kind of heat, I'm going to want my best friend there!"

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to have a choice anyway. So when's the first game?"

"I think it's on Saturday night," I replied, letting out a yawn. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yep. See ya," Miley replied.

"Bye."

I closed my eyes, feeling sleep wash over me. Through out our conversation, two things would turn out to be truer than anything, whether I realized it then or not.

First, Aaron definitely had something against the Jonas', even if it wasn't for an apparent reason.

And second, I had no idea just how much I'd be seeing of the Jonas' this summer.


	2. Baseball Games and Nail Polish

**A/N: Chapter 2. Not much else to say****, is there? Okay, maybe there is. I finished the plot-line for this story and I expect for it to be about 8 chapters. The high-schools are fictional; I just made up the names. Sorry if the ages are a little bit off. Oh! In this story, Miley is still debating about whether or not to audition for the part in Hannah Montana. That's pretty much it!**

Chapter 2

_Baseball Games and Nail Polish_

"_O'er the land of the free and home of the brave_," Miley's voice rang through the speakers positioned around the small highschool baseball field. Her brown curls framed her face perfectly in the afternoon heat, as she finished the Star Spangled Banner.

She walked off the field, and I met her at the blanket we'd set up in the grass between home-plate and third base. "Miley that was fantastic!" I exclaimed. "You have to audition for that part in the Disney Channel show!"

Miley was considering auditioning for the part of a secondary character –Lilly or something- in some show called 'Hannah Montana,' but she had also taken a look at some of the songs the main character would sing. I was trying to convince her to give it a shot.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I'm just glad I did okay today."

I rolled my eyes at her modesty. "C'mon. Kevin's about to throw the first pitch."

We sat down to watch Aaron's first game begin. Our highschool was small, and the baseball field didn't even have bleachers. The few parents who came to watch just set up folding chairs and blankets outside the field's dark green fence.

The sun glinted of a Marysville Highschool player's metal bat as he stepped up to the plate. Kevin, wearing our school's green and white Coffman Highschool baseball uniform, tossed the baseball in his hand a few times, before winding up.

His pitch was slightly off, but the players still swung and missed.

"Strike!" The college-aged umpire called, gesturing dramatically. I smirked.

Kevin caught the ball smoothly, wound up, and pitched a perfect ball, straight over the plate.

The short teenager at home-plate swung. There was a loud cracking sound as the ball hit the bat and flew over the fence.

"Foul!" More dramatic gesturing.

"Let's go Kevin!" Another player on our team cheered.

Kevin's next pitch was a ball. It thumped against the catcher's glove as he lunged to catch it.

I caught Aaron smirking at him, and shot him a glare. Kevin ended up striking out the next three batters.

"Alright guys. Bottom of the first. Derrick Holmes, you're up to bat first," Mr. Jonas nodded to a tall boy with straight brown hair and an athletic build. "Next it's going to be Sean Manning," He pointed to a senior with short blond hair. "Carter Smith," He continued, moving on to another senior, "And Aaron Albers."

I grinned to see Aaron pick up his bat and smile over at me. "Aaron's fourth on the batting lineup?" Miley smiled. "That's awesome."

"Yeah," I replied. I'd always been proud of Aaron. Miley turned back to my nails. She currently in the middle of painting them –against my will. "So, have you met the Jonas's?"

"Not yet. Well, I've met Kevin and his dad, considering Mr. Jonas is the coach. They both seem really nice," I replied, trying not to focus on the overpowering smell of clear nail polish.

"That's cool. Hey, aren't those two Kevin's brothers?" Miley gestured with the bottle's cap towards a teenager with dark curly hair who looked to be around our age, 14 or 15, and a boy who couldn't have been older than 7.

"Yeah. Nick and Frankie, I think," I nodded. "I'm pretty sure that the second oldest is Joe. He's like a year older than us."

"Okay, which color do you like better?" Miley held up a bottle with hot pink nail polish and another bottle with a light shade green. I groaned and pointed to the green.

"Really? I like the pink one," She took another look at the bottles. I glared at her, standing up and getting ready to walk away. "Okay then, green it is," She gave in.

"No, no, I like the hot pink one better," A teasing voice cut in from behind me. I turned around to see a tall boy with ruffled dark brown hair standing behind us. "I'm Joe. Joe Jonas."

"Emma Albers," I replied.

He grinned, his face lighting up. I couldn't help but notice what an incredible smile he had. "Hey, you're Aaron's sister aren't you? Aaron's the pitcher who really doesn't like Kevin?"

"Yeah, that's my brother," I rolled my eyes. "He . . . _really_ wanted to be starting pitcher."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Jonas's are just so talented, though," He joked.

I laughed. "Sure. This is Miley Cyrus," I gestured to Miley, who'd stood and smiled at Joe.

"Yep, I'm the one forcing her to paint her nails," Miley smiled proudly before laughing.

"I'd stick around and get my nails done too, but the Bonus Jonas is yelling at me," Joe grinned. I could hear Frankie calling his name from a ways up the side of the field. "See you around?"

I gestured at Aaron, as he kicked at the dirt with his cleat, waiting to bat. I shrugged, "Don't count on it."

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Joe shot me another heart-stopping grin, and crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Miley, who laughed. He waved back at us and walked away.

It wasn't until I finally turned and Miley grinned at me that I realized I was blushing. "Well that was interesting," Miley commented.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have a feeling Joe Jonas is interested in you," She replied.

I stared at her, "Uh-huh, sure."

"Did you even see that way he was acting?" Miley asked, smiling. I wasn't going to admit that I hadn't paid much attention to anything other than his chocolate brown eyes and that grin.

I didn't reply, but I couldn't help silently thinking, '_It would never work anyway. He's a Jonas. I'm an Albers._'

I was so lost in thought that Miley had to kick me with her sandal. "C'mon, I still have to finish painting your nails.


	3. A Certain Jonas

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the lack of updates, but in my defense, I recently started the Twilight trilogy. Addicting books. Anyways, my track season and travel soccer season both just started up last week and I'm _incredibly_ busy. Spring Break just started, so I should be updating a LOT faster for a while, but I can't make any promises about my updates after that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers (how awesome would that be?), Miley Cyrus, or _Eclipse_.**

Chapter 3

_A Certain Jonas_

"Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed as he finished some impossible song on Guitar Hero 3. He took the strap off his shoulder and pretended to smash our plastic guitar.

I rolled my eyes from my seat on the couch, where I was rereading _Eclipse_ (by Stephanie Meyers) . . . again -I'd read it three times in the past week. "You know, you can be a real dork for a junior in high school, Aaron," I said, shaking my head. He just shrugged and grinned.

"Time to go!" Our mom yelled from the top of the basement stairs.

Aaron and I walked upstairs to pick Miley up and leave for another one of his games.

An hour later, at Avery Park –Aaron had an away game; Miley and I were walking aimlessly around the field as our team warmed up. The sun beat down on the park, a humid breeze stirring dust on the fields.

"So how long does Aaron's baseball season go?"Miley asked.

"A _long_ time," I replied shrugging. "At least for most of the summer."

"Fly ball! Heads up!" Carter, one of Aaron's friends yelled. The ball thudded against the ground a few yards away from us. Miley tossed it over the outfield fence to the blonde haired player.

"Thanks," He called, throwing the ball to Aaron on the pitcher's mound and jogging infield.

"I'm going to go buy a water bottle," Miley said."Okay," I nodded, kicking off my flip-flops and sitting beneath a tree, as she walked away. It offered some shade in the intense afternoon heat.

For some reason, I wasn't surprised to see a certain Jonas walking up to me. "Hi," Joe smiled, sitting next to me.

"Hey," I replied.

"I didn't see you at the last game the other day," Joe's statement hung in the air as more a question.

I was mildly surprised that he'd noticed, but I just shrugged, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them loosely, "I wasn't feeling well."

"You feeling any better now?" I smiled at the cute look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't sick; I . . . actually kinda screwed up my ankle while I was out running the other day."

He laughed. "I won't ask."

"It's probably better that way. So what have you and your brothers been up to lately?" My gaze slid over to Nick, who was tossing a ball back and forth with Kevin outside the dugout.

"Not much. You know, just going to the games, taking a weekend trip to the beach, checking out colleges for Kevin, finishing up a new song, working on my car, trying-"

I interrupted Joe's rambling list, tilting my head slightly in interest, "A new song?"

He glanced away murmuring, "Whoops . . ." but I was already curious.

"Who does the vocals?" I asked. My brown hair hung loosely around my face, stirring in the faint humid breeze.

He sighed, looking at the ground as his cheeks colored slightly. "Nick and I do most of the lead parts, but all three of us sing. One of us will be on the drums while the other two play guitar."

"Really? That's awesome. I'd like to hear you sometime."

He seemed to brighten considerably at that idea, "Yeah, if you'd want."

"Hey Joe," Miley greeted the dark haired boy as she walked up to us.

"Hey," He replied smiling.

"Has the game started yet?" She asked, sitting down on my other side.

I glanced up; surprised to find that I hadn't even noticed when the boys began playing. "Uh, yeah."

"What's the score?" Miley asked, glancing over at me, amusement gleaming in her blue eyes.

"Um . . ." I shrugged, fixing my gaze back on the field.

"It's 2-1, our team's winning," Joe replied for me.He looked down at me, grinning at my slight embarrassment.

I leaned back against the tree trunk, content to just watch the game.

* * *

A couple hours later, after Aaron's team had won the game by a landslide, Mr. Jonas walked over to see if we wanted to go out to dinner with the team. Aaron actually seemed eager to hang out with the players, but our parents wanted to get home.

"So do you think you could sleepover tonight?"Miley asked me.

"Yeah, probably," I replied. It was a summer Monday night; my parents wouldn't really care.

She walked away to call her dad. I turned to see Joe talking to Nick and Kevin, before walking over to me.

"So, I think the next game is on Thursday.We'll see you there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I just talked to Nick and Kevin, and I was wondering if maybe you and Miley could come over after the game on Thursday. I mean, if you still want to hear us play –or attempt to at least," Joe grinned.

I laughed. "Yeah. That'd be awesome. I'll ask Miley, and then I guess I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

"Great," He replied, pulling out his cell phone."Here, I'll give you my number."

We exchanged our cell phone numbers. "Alright. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Yeah. See you then," Joe gave me one last smile, before walking back over to his brothers.

I could hear Miley on the phone several yards away, hanging up with her dad. She smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. We walked back over to my parents, and I glanced around, looking for Aaron. He was watching Joe's retreating back, giving me a suspicious glance.

I swallowed hard and forced myself to look away."You seem to be getting along pretty well with Joe," Miley spoke up beside me.

I shot her a glare, keeping my mouth shut. But the entire ride home, my mind was definitely on a certain Jonas.


End file.
